Kingdom Hearts: The New Girl
by H.R.B
Summary: A mysterious new girl washes up on the shore of Destiny Island bringing mystery and doubt to the gang. Not remembering her past, but only the last few seconds before she was clouded by darkness, she must get her revenge, on someone, they thought was dead.


Preface:

The scene of murder and death flashed before my eyes, blood and random body parts lay out in front of me, a man shrouded in a black cloak, his face covered with darkness, stood before me. His voice deep, I could hear it so clearly. 

"I will spare you," his speech rang through me like a deep bell, "If only to elongate your misery, and who knows, one day you may become of use to me,"

He began to turn away, a black and purple black swirling mass forming behind him.

"WAIT!" I called, my hand reaching for him as he revolved towards the black mass, "Would you at least give me the mercy of telling me your name?" My long black hair swirled around my face, almost masking my emerald eyes, "Please…just your name," I had sunk to my knees, my light green dress, splattered with other peoples blood swayed with the wind.

"Ansem," was all he replied, he laughed slightly and stepped into the swirling black mass.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" I yelled at him desperately, running after him into the dark abyss. 

It was dark…

….and cold

…and I couldn't help feeling…

…like I would never find my way out…

And then I saw it, the light, beauty it was to me, and the smell of a sweet ocean breeze wafted into my nose, but the light was getting smaller. I ran after it, as fast as my legs could carry me, but it wasn't quick enough, for as soon as my hand touched the light, it disappeared into the darkness…

…The darkness shrouding over me as well, and overcoming my entire body, I collapsed, and all I remember seeing is the man in the black cloak…Ansem.

Chapter One: New Beginnings

The caw of a gull shrieked overhead, my eyes remained closed, I must be dreaming, is what I had told myself. I could hear waves behind myself, and I could feel the heat generating from the sun.

WOOSH

Suddenly I was soaking wet and my eyes were wide open, allowing salty ocean water to get stuck in them.

"Agh!" I cried out, trying to get the water out of my eyes, it wasn't working. I pushed my hair out of my face in hopes that not as much water would drip down upon my face, but it didn't help. The salt still stung my eyes and I began to panic. Crawling up the beach, soaking wet from the sea, I rushed along, looking for something to wipe my eyes with. I felt so vulnerable, I couldn't see, the salt water had blinded me. Suddenly I felt the fibers of a towel rubbing against my eyes.

"There you go," a very feminine voice said, "That should help," 

I opened my eyes to see a girl with red hair and bright blue eyes so close to my own face that I flinched back.

"Sorry," she said smiling, taking a few steps back, "I forget that I can be overly friendly sometimes," she smiled again at her. She wore a short, bright pink dress that looked like it was held together completely by zippers and a black belt, a white undershirt peeked out at the top.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about," I said, picking myself up. I was still wearing my bright green dress, but there was no sign that there had been any blood on it, it was as if the ocean had washed it away. I rubbed my face with the towel again and began to ring the water out of my hair.

"I'm Kairi," she said smiling, her blue eyes sparkling with utter delight, "What's your name?"

"Fuu," I said, stating my own name.

"That's a very pretty name," she smiled, "Do you know what it means?"

I tried to rack my brain as to what I meant.

"No," I said, utterly stunned that I could not even remember what the meaning of my own name was. In fact, I was having trouble remembering anything, except the scene of what had happened with Ansem. That kept playing in the back of my mind.

"It means…" Kairi smiled again, "…wind, and with a name like that, you should fit in perfectly with everyone else." She smiled once more.

"Really?" I wondered, "Why is that?"

Kairi smiled the brightest that she had since we had met.

"Because, my name means ocean, Sora's name means sky, and Riku's name means land"

"Oh," I said, thinking deeply, "But who's Sora, and who's Riku? 

"Oh!" she said in surprise, "That's right! I forgot, you haven't met them yet," Kairi held out her hand, "Come on, I'll have to introduce you to them Fuu," 

"O-okay," I said, taking her hand, slightly apprehensive of what might happen next.

"You'll love them, trust me," Kairi smiled while she began to run, her hand and mine still together as she dragged me down the beach until we arrived at the opposite side of the beach, where two young boys were running back and forth from the shore line to where the grass began to grow. One of the boys had crazily spiked brown hair and wore a pair of black, baggy shorts and a plain white tank top. His tan skin glistened in the sunlight as he raced to try and beat the other boy.

The other boy had long silver, white hair that went slightly past his shoulders. He wore baggy blue jeans and a blank tank top. His skin was slightly paler then the other boys, but it still shined radiantly in the sun.

What looked like a small pile of clothes laid in the sand nearby, two jackets by the looks of it. One was small and black and would probably only reach to the middle of someone's stomach. The other was a bright yellow vest with black accenting the bottom and the neck of it.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted, waving to them. The boys glanced up at her, and the one with the spiky brown hair stopped completely and stared at her, the other boy kept running until he reached the shoreline.

"Ha! I win," the boy with the silver hair stated, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy with the brown spiky hair looked back at him.

"Ah man," he hung his head for a minute until Kairi waved at them again. They both walked over, the one with the spiky brown hair staring only at Kairi, the other one staring back and forth between us.

"Sora, Riku, this is Fuu," Kairi said in delight, "Fuu, this is Sora," she motioned to the boy with brown spiky hair, "And Riku," she gestured to the boy with longer silver hair.

"Its nice to meet you," I stated, bowing my head slightly in respect. Sora gave me a very funny smile and a thumb's up, while Riku just stood there and nodded. Kairi smiled at them both.

"Well, I'm going to take her home," she smiled at the boys again, "And figure out why she was on the beach alone this morning."

"You found her on the beach?" Riku said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Yep," Kairi replied, smiling even more.

"Cool Kairi, that's just like you," Sora gave me that funny smile again, and thumbs' upped Kairi. 

"So we'll catch you guys later, right?" Kairi said, waving at them as she began to drag me away. Riku stood there and nodded.

"YEAH!" Sora exclaimed, "SEE YOU THEN!" he waved frantically. Kairi turned away from them, and I saw Riku punch Sora in the arm. Sora stopped waving, and that's all I saw of them…for now.

End Chapter 1 


End file.
